Coming to our Rescue
by Vodams
Summary: It's Gonna be removed soon..so don't review on this one! Thnx
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary -_** Somebody is softly discussing the features about her baby

**_Timeline -_** Some where in Mid- Turbo after Passing the Torch

**_Author's note -_** This is a series of stories

_Fort. Lauderdale, Florida_

_3:36 p.m._

" Your so beautiful.."

The baby girl smiled a toothless smile at her mother while being propped on her side by pillows

" It's so unreal to see that I'm a mother..I promise you sweetie I will do the best I can..you are now the most important individual in mommy's life right now."

The baby girl placed her mitten clovered hand on the pillow

" I'm right here sweetie.." Kimberly layed down next to her daughter and softly trailed her fingers over the smooth skin

The baby girl slowly closed her eyes while her mother caressed her small body

' I'm a mother to the most beautiful baby girl that looks like myself when I was just a small thing..Megan you also have very strong features of your father' Kim thought as she traced the small face softly before falling asleep beside her baby

_Kim's apartment _

_7:30 p.m._

_" Ring Ring"_

Kim rolled over and picked up her cell phone and flipped it open " Hello."

_" Hey Beautiful."_

Kimberly sat straight up immediately fully awake upon hearing that familiar voice.." Hello Tommy."

_" So formal are we now..anyways I was wondering if you are busy."_

" I'm not that busy at the moment to have a conversation with you over the phone."

_" Actually I rather have this meeting face to face."_

Kim sighed around her apartment 'not enough room'.." Why"

_" I want to see you..it's been too long..we actually didn't do much talking the last time we met."_

' I know..cause the reminder is laying behind me'..." but we did talk though Tommy..besides it was a mistake."

_" No it wasn't..we both could've stopped..but the attraction was still there..we just gave into it..there was no mistake Kim."_

" Tommy why are you doing this..I let you go so that you can find something or someone better than me..the one who broke your heart."

_Tommy shook his head reliving that certain memory.." Kimberly Ann Hart..why must you keep bringing that up..I told you the __last time to put it in the past and leave it there..we where seperated by three thousand miles..we couldn't have reached out to __one another like we did before..and like I said earlier I rather have this conversation face to face..I'll see you in about a half __hour."_

Kim heard the phone click before she could say anything.." Damn..now it'll be just like before." Kim layed beside her daughter and tried to go back to sleep

**Twenty minutes later**

_Knock, Knock_

Tommy stood outside the door of Kim's apartment..." Open the door beautiful."

Kim looked around the room making sure all of Megan's toys and bibs were away..' Oh why did I have to live in such a small place without bedrooms' Kim glanced over at the bed before unlocking the door.." Hello."

Tommy looked Kim up and down before pulling her into his arms.." Hey Beautiful..I missed you."

" I missed you too..I have something to tell and show you.."

Tommy gently eased inside the small apartment closing the door behind him.." What's wrong Kim.."

" Go look on the bed..it's better than stepping on something that makes noise.." Kim suggested

Tommy walked over to the bed but stopped when he saw two gloved hands sticking in the air..then turned and looked at Kim who had tears forming in her light brown eyes

_Waaa...waaaa...waaaa_

Tommy looked back at the wailing infant then slowly bent down and picked the baby up bringing it closer to his chest.." Kimberly."

" She's your daughter Tommy...she had a twin brother but he was too sick."

Tommy sat down on the bed carefully..then he placed his daughter on his lap with his hands underneath her head and back

" Can you say something..like why Kimberly..or how could you Kimberly..why did you lie to

" How about stop rambling Kimberly and come have a seat next to me and our daughter."

Kim gaped at Tommy then slowly moving over to her daughter and ex-boyfriend then let her fingers glide under the baby's cheek.." I want to know everything Kimberly."

" Her name is Megan Devany Oliver..she was born on June 16 1997..she weighed 5 pds even had to be on a respirator for two days her brother was stillborn...they tried to resuscitate him three times after they removed the umblical cord from around his neck but he didn't make it..is there something else you want to know."

" When were you gonna tell me?"

" Think about this Tommy..if I had told you I knew what you would've done in a second..and I didn't want you to up and quit..your not a quiter so I selfishly let you be free.."

" Forget my freedom Kimberly..the moment you found out you were pregnant..my freedom was gone whether I realized it or not."

Kim looked at her daughter who looked back at her with a smile.." I understand Tommy..but it was best that you didn't know at that time..think about it before you say something.."

Tommy exhaled deeply then looked down at the two most important girls in his life.." Kim I would've fought for you even harder..but I know you wouldn't put our baby in harms way and the same goes for any children that's not..and what did you mean earlier by saying the last time we met it was a mistake..I hope you don't mean Megan."

" No Megan was no mistake we were just lost control literally..we both knew the consequences..but the mistake was trying to get back our friendship."

" You know that was a crazy night..and we could never just be friends we have entirely to much history.."

" Tommy what happened?" Kim questioned

" I passed on my Turbo powers to T.J. he and Cassie rescued me after Divatox kidnapped me and had me hanging over the Vortex of doom that was two days ago."

" What about Kat..does she know your in Florida."

Tommy shook his head no.." besides I don't need another adult keeping tabs on me like I'm a little kid..and we broke up..it was mutual."

_Waaa...waaa.._

" I think someone's need to be changed and fed."

" May I change my daughter while you warm the bottle..please.."

Kim nodded as she got up and went over to the dresser and pulled out the pamper and wipes and powder.." You do know how to change a diaper."

" I know how to change a diaper..I'm not an blind man."

Kim placed the items on the bed with the mat then walked over to the Kitchen...while Tommy changed Megan.." what are you gonna do about College."

" I'm gonna attend the University in the later semester.."

" And what are you studying"

" Dinosaur Fossils...what about you."

" I'll be going part-time until I can go full time..my main goal is this little angel."

Tommy picked Megan up and settled her in his arms."

" You want to feed her."

" Of course I do beautiful..and I need to inform you that I'm not leaving Forida..I'm staying at the Marriot for the week..and I want the both of you there with me..tonight." Tommy said as he fed Megan the bottle

Kim looked up at him seeing the serious in his chocolate eyes.." What If I say no.."

" Do you really want to stay here any longer than you have..let me spoil my girls come on get all of it.."

" I hope I don't get on your nerves."

Tommy lifted her chin so they could meet each other's eyes.." I rather have your whines..pouts...screams..and tantrums including the both of you..I want you two out of here.."

" Okay..I warned you..but you might want to burp Meg..she's done her bottle.."

Tommy lifted Meg up to his shoulder and softly patted her back until she burped..Kim pulled out the two diaper bags and filled it with all of Meg's clothes and toys..then she pulled out her suitcases and did the same along with her body soap and toothbrushes

" That's you mommy in Tornado style fashion..come on let's get your bottles from the Kitchen." Tommy commented in a low tone as he sat a bag on the table and placed the bottles inside

" Don't listen to him baby..daddy is being a pain already."

Megan smiled as she looked her mother then father

" Thanks beautiful..we have a daughter..but I need to say goodbye to our son."

" We'll do that tomorrow." Kim says with tears

"Hey beautiful no crying..it's not your fault..so don't think it is..they should've tried a c-section if they knew they were both in distress."

Kim smiled at Tommy before holding up the little jacket and hat.." I know I just wish the outcome was different..there you go angel let's get you in your seat

Tommy placed Megan back in Kim's arms then went over and picked up the suitcases..then the former ranger led his family out of the apartment

**Plz! review...It's not done yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy got back into the car after stopping at the grocery store.." There we got some cans of milk and Apple juice for the baby and I got some soda for us along with some chips."

" Thanks Tommy..I could've gave you the money for them."

" Then I would've argued on that..so I left before you could even start."

" You still don't know what your getting yourself into."

Tommy buckled himself then looked over at Kim.." Hey I'm not gonna miss it..I want to be expieriencing what you go through..so tonight I will do what you would do..you rest."

" I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner..about the pregnancy."

" It was bad timing..I should've never let you leave the next morning..but I was too exhausted physically and emotionally we both were."

Kim looked out the window.." Even though we are moving back to California..part of us will remain here."

" Kim we can find a way to relocate his body back to Angel Grove."

" I don't know Tommy..I mean it's still your son and if you want to move him closer to where we both will be living..then I can't stop you after all I did keep them from you."

Tommy drove down the street towards the Marriot Hotel." Kim what kind of funeral did you have for our son."

" Actually..when I went into labor..I passed out right after our son came out..then had to perform an immediate caesaean section on me..when I woke up they told me that our son was blue when he came out..they had a picture of him when they were removing the cord from his neck..and they worked on him for ten minutes before giving up..I'd saw him before they took him away...I didn't have the money to bury him so the hospital bury him in the infant cemetary with my permission."

Tommy stopped at the red light and reached over a grabbed Kim's hand meeting her gaze with tears.." We can talk about all if this tomorrow..right now please don't dwell on it..we will find a way to make sure we have everything in order before we leave Florida."

" Tommy I would love it they could ship our son's body to California..but I haven't even told my mother about my pregnancy..and before you ask I didn't tell none of her friends either."

" We'll tell them when we get back and get settled..and I mean all of it..come on lets get inside before it pours down on us."

Tommy removed the key from the ignition and reached behind the seat and pulled on the grocery bags and Kimberly's suitcase then got out of the driver's seat."

" Good Afternoon Mr. Oliver..may I be of some assistance."

" Yes you can Jaime these bags right here..I can get the rest." Tommy handed some of the bags to the bellboy while he gathered the rest..then watched as Kim covered Megan's face with the blanket then closing the door and stopping at the front of the truck.." Come on beautiful..I don't bite."

" I know that..it's just that I'm being foolish..I have so many things that are running through my head that can get the best and worst of me.."

" Well we face them together..I here to stay..you can't possibly find any way to get me to leave you again..I love you Kim and I love our daughter." Tommy informed then leaned over and kissed her cheek

Kim followed Tommy through the lobby and up to the room Tommy opened his door letting Kim enter before him and walk over to the bed and sat the carseat on it removing the blanket off Megan's face...Tommy tipped the bellboy then closed the door.." is she woke."

" Tommy what do you think she is your daughter through and through."

" Very funny Kim..how about we order something to eat.

Kim picked Megan up from her carseat then placed the changing mat on the bed.." I'm not that hungry right now maybe later."

" No problem..so what do want to do?"

" How about about a movie or something..I mine as well go back to sleep while I can..you can do whatever you want to Tommy...I won't bother you.."

" Actually I think we all should get some rest..besides I want to recharge my phone..I know I got some missed calls that I haven't even checked yet.."

Kim layed Megan down on her back carefully then settled down next to her.." Did you even tell anyone you left."

" Nope I just got some clothes packed into a bag and left.." Tommy commented as he layed down on the other side watching Megan sleep

" I hope they forgive me."

" Kim don't worry about it right now..just get some sleep beautiful.." Tommy watched as Kim's eyes closed and opened before finally shutting permantly.." Sweet dreams beautiful" Tommy traced his daughter's face gently then watched as she smiled in her sleep.." I have the both of you in my life..I will do whatever I can for the both of you..I mean it." Tommy closed his eyes and fell asleep

Plz Review !


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Marriot Hotel**_

_**9:30**_

Megan lifted her head up and down a little until she let out a little cry

" Hey there..come here Meg." Tommy whispered as he picked up his daughter and placed her on his chest as her little head settled over top of his heart and her little fists clung to his shirt as he softly rubbed her back.." There you go..daddy is here."

Tommy sat up then stood up from the bed and walked over into his Kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door and removed a bottle from the fridge and then went over to the stove where a pot was sitting with water still in it.." Is daddy's little girl hungry."

Meg blinked up at her father with wide dark brown eyes..as Tommy turned on the isle and sat the bottle into the middle of the pan and leaned up against the counter on the other side propping his arms underneath his daughter as he brought her up to his level admiring the facial features of his beautiful daughter.." My my my..you definitely have my eye color but the shape of them are your mother's and the little nose and chubby cheeks..well the small chin,"

Meg lifted her little arms up and infront of her as she locked eyes with her father

Tommy leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and leaned back.." Oooohhh..ow ow ow ow..ha na ha na..Meg let go of Daddy's hair.." Tommy looked down at both of her little chubby hands clamped around his hair

Kim bit her lower lip as she watched the pair from the bed.." Come here Tommy."

Tommy carefully made his way out of the Kitchen and over to the bed.." Before you do..can you go cut off the pan with the bottle in it."

Kim got up and walked over to the stove and turned off the pot and removed the bottle and tested the milk on the back of her hand.." It's just right."

" It's not to hot."

" Nope it's just warm enough for her and not cold like it was " Kim said as she sat down on the bed and sat the bottle on the nightstand then carefully pried Meg's hands from her father's hand

" She got one heck of a grip..ow."

" I should've warned you about that..she got me quite a few times..I'm just glad that she doesn't pull yet." Kim pointed out as got one hand freed then the other one.." There you go...would you like for me to brush back into a ponytail for you handsome."

" You wouldn't mind." Tommy wondered

" No I wouldn't..where's your brush."

Tommy reached over and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand.." It's in the bathroom on the sink."

Kim got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and picked up the brush and twistie then went back into the room but stopped at the picture of Tommy walking around the room feeding his daughter

" I'm a father..and Megan believe me when I say that when all of me and your mommy's friends see you for the first time you are gonna be a very spoiled baby."

" I think she's already spoiled." Kim informed him as she got on the bed on her knees

Tommy walked back over and sat on the bed in front of her..Kim leaned up against his back and slowly brushed his hair towards the back then swiftly pulled into a ponytail

" She's got one heck of an appetite."

" Well I was an all out pig when I was carrying them..and with your genes as an added bonus..that's why she get's 8 oz's bottles instead of 6 oz's bottles.." Kim explained as she got up and went bathroom closing the door

Tommy looked down at Megan to see her eyes closing sleepily so he quickly layed her over his lap and patted her back softly while moving leg up and down slowly until a soft little burp exited from her mouth and her eyes were closed.." I'm a father..and I swear that we will make it angel...you, me, and your mommy will be a happy family." Tommy whispered as he gently layed her in the middle of the bed with both pillows on each side of her little body before getting off the bed and walking up to the bathroom door knocking on it two times.." Kimberly open the door please."

Kim splashed some water on her face then grabbed a hand towel and dried her face going over to the door and removing the chair from in front of it then leaned up against the sink

Tommy opened the door and came into the bathroom standing infront of her removing the towel away from her face.." Tell me what's wrong..maybe I can help you out anyway that I can..just let me try at least."

Kim leaned forward and hugged him tightly around his neck crying.." I just wish that our son could be here to..I just don't how doctors can be so stupid to just let me push them out when one was in distress..and now.."

" Shh..shhhh..Let it all out Kim.." Tommy insisted as he rubbed her back while holding her convulsing body against his and feeling his shirt getting soaked with her tears.." Kim we won't rush back into any relationship..unless you and me are really sure ok."

" Tommy I think we should again..but not rushing into it..take our time to know each other again..I don't want you to miss any more time without you daughter..she already bonded with you..and trust me when she gets older she will give you a new meaning to being Daddy's little girl..I want your parents to see her before she turns one."

Tommy leaned back and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek then looking down at her with his thumb rubbing over her other cheek.." Why don't we go make some calls.."

" You didn't check you phone yet."

" No..when you fell asleep along with Megan..I took a nap with you two.." Tommy answered

" Is your phone even charged."

Tommy shook his head no

" Come on Mister." Kim suggested as she pulled Tommy out of the Bathroom and over to the table where he sat down in one of the chairs and picked up his phone and opened it then pulled out the charger and plugged it in

" The one thing about this phone is that once it get a little battery I will be able to see who called or not."

Kim went over to one of the diaper bags and picked up the breast pumping machine and went over to the bed and sat down on it softly and started to pump the last little milk

" That's a sight I haven't seen in a while." Tommy commented as he watched from his spot of the chair

" Are you trying to flirt with me Thomas Oliver."

" I'm just appreaciating the view."

"Sure you are." Kim said as she continued to pump the milk

Tommy searched the missed calls list.." I got nine missed calls three from my mom, two from Adam, two from Rocky and two from Jason...I'll use the hotel phone and call my mother back." Tommy said as he got out of the chair and went over to phone that was hung up on the wall inside the Kitchen and picked up the reciever and dialed out.." Yeah a collect Call..thank you."

Kim bit her lower lip as she finished her painful job then buttoned her shirt and went into the bathroom and rinsed out the system

_**Angel Grove California  
**__**The Oliver Household**_

_Rinng..Rinnngg_

" Hello." Mrs Oliver said as he picked up the phone

" Hi Mom..it's me." Tommy revealed on the other end of the phone

" Thomas Micheal Oliver..where are you and why didn't answer your phone.."

" I'm sorry..but I didn't have it on loud..it was on vibrate."

" Where are you Thomas..I went by your apartment..I know your not there."

" I'm staying at a Hotel in another state."

" Another State..what State..Kimberly."

" Yeah Kimberly..I got a surprise for you and Dad in a week or so." Tommy says

" A surprise..what are you and Kimberly giving each other another chance.."

" Yeah but we're gonna make sure it's solid again..but that's not it the other half."

" Save it Thomas..cause there's no way in the world I'll be able to calm my nerves for the next week or so..I just wanted to let you know that me and your father will be catching a plane down to Miami..we'll talk tomorrow..night son..Bye."

" Mom..Mom..Damn." Tommy cursed as he placed the phone back into the cradle

" What is it Tommy." Kim asked

" My Mom and Dad are flying down tomorrow..I'm so sorry beautiful.."

" Tommy it's okay..they'll have to find out..just sooner than either of us expected.." Kim replied as she sat the milk in the refrigerator

" I don't know what to expect from them beautiful."

" Neither do..but I bet they something like why did I make their eighteen year old son a Father."

Tommy pulled Kim against him.." If they can't see what me and you mean to each other then I will just tell them to let us be."

Kim nodded but inside she could picture a hopefully positive outcome

_**That's the end..please leave a review I would appreciate it very much!!**_

_**Tay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late update..I've had problems on both ends..but now I'm back..enjoy!!**_

Angel Grove Airport

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver headed through the side doors making there way over to the terminal with alot going through their minds  
that is until Mrs. Oliver sighed heavily.." Come on Franklin..why would Tommy just be so careless..it's dangerous out here."

" Shelby..he's eighteen going on nineteen, he knows how to take care of himself..and he's about to go off to college, besides his  
relationship with Katherine seems strong, so maybe he decided to settle the rest of his ties for Kim and probably the true reason  
behind the letter." Mr. Oliver exclaimed

" But Franklin..Tommy was so less enthusiastic for an entire month..when we sat down to eat dinner he was sitting there in a gloomy  
state poking at his food..and spending all of his time up in his room." Shelby informed

" Shelby dear..let me guess that you've changed your opinion about Kimberly?" Franklin queried

" Yes I have..and I have the right..our son's heart was broken in the most heart wrenching way..she cheated on him."

" Shelby..we don't even know the truth about our son and Kimberly's relationship..so please hold off on judging Kimberly until we find  
out what really went down..so let's go back to the day when we met Kim's parents and her stepfather..Tommy smiled everytime she  
hugged him, held his hand in hers or draped her arm through his the way he looked down on her was full of love..and compare that to  
the first day we moved here he was like a zombie..then he was jubilant always with a smile on his face."

" I remember..cause I asked him what bit him on his butt."

" And he replied saying the infamous love bug has biten him..and the name is Kimberly Hart."

" She made him happy..but then she broke his heart Franklin."

" They were young and still in High School..we raised Tommy to man he is today..considerate and understanding..and we both new that  
when Tommy told us about Kim being chosen and they all supported her..I don't think they'd realize what was playing out before them..  
or have they ever faced..yes they made it through the first set of months..but at Christmas we both knew that Kim was trying to fight an  
inner battle..so when she went back they did not have the same kind of reaction they had when she went to Florida the first time."

" No there wasn't any tears or long hugs or memorable kisses..but it's Tommy's life we have to be there for him."

Mr. Oliver sat down in the cushioned chairs and exhaled.." Pheeww..I thought that I had to point to you."

Mrs. Oliver rolled her eyes at her husband.." Anyway Franklin as you were saying."

" Maybe Tommy has forgiven Kimberly and they trying to restablish their friendship..after all they both need closure..so once we get there  
please don't jump to any conclusions." Franklin insisted

_Flight 8520 to Miami Florida departing from Angel Grove California please have your tickets out your flight is now boarding"_

Both Parents made their way upto the correct terminal handing their tickets to attendant then slowly making their way down the tunnel and up  
to the plane and into their coach seats.." I won't Frank..I'll try to be patient."

As soon as all of the passengers were seated the Plane made it's way down the lane and into the sky heading to its assigned destination: **FLORIDA**

_Miami Florida  
__Tommy's Hotel Room  
__10:30 a.m._

Kim sat on the bed in a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top going through some important papers and documents while Megan was perched  
behind her propped up on her pillow toothing on her binkie and kicking her liitle feet against her mother's back.." Is my baby having fun back there  
kicking me like before along with your.." Kim sighed deeply as as she carefully removed the papers onto the nightstand then laying down next to  
Megan who turned her head slightly looking over at her mother.." Brother..oh angel I really wished that Evan could be here..I just hope that as you  
grow up..you'll be able to be happy knowing that someone close is watching out for you just like me and your father do..I just that I had the courage  
to have told him the moment I found out then I wouldn't feel guilty." Kim whispered as she rubbed Megan's little feet and chubby legs

Tommy stepped off the elevator after arriving to his floor and walked down hall then stopped at his door taking out his keycard and sliding it down  
and opening the door after the green light shined.." Hey Kim I got some stuff and something else." Tommy stated as he entered the room and closing  
the door behind him and walking over to the couch Kim sat up on the bed then picked Megan up and went over to Tommy and sat down next to him..  
" And the something else is what."

Tommy pulled out the gift box and opened it for Kim then removed the blanket

" It's beautiful Tommy..but where." Kim exclaimed

" Thanks..I wanted Megan to have this blanket with her name etched on the corner of it..so I went upto the receptionist desk and asked for a telephone  
with a embroideiery shop..I was given a telephone book with a tag already in place so I called them asked a few questions then gave them Megan's  
Name and they said it wouldn't take no longer than an half hour..so after I went to for a walk around the park to think about some things then I drove  
over to the shop..checked it over before and after paying for it..they then wrapped it up and I left and went to the store and came back here." Tommy  
revealed

" Do I even have to wonder what you were thinking about at the park." Kim inquired

" No you don't have to wonder cause it's probably on your mind as well..my parents will be arriving this evening..I haven't told them what happened a few  
months after the letter..not even our friends know..and to be honest I'm not sure how my parents will react to the fact that they are grandparents..all I know  
that from the tone of my mother's voice sounded less than happy to hear that I was here with you." Tommy replied

Kim sighed as she leaned her head on Tommy's chest while the both of their hands played havoc on Megan's ticklish stomach and feet.." The reason she  
sounds disappointed is because I broke her son's heart..and she probably realized that I'm not worth any of your time..I mean why would you even think  
twice..and to quote you..I'm being honest..I haven't even thought about what our friends might think about me..Jason hasn't called me in over a few months  
and neither has the others..I guess friends don't even want to see or talk to me after what I've done." Kim stated softly

Tommy released a deep breath then lifted his left hand up under Kim's chin tilting it upwards so that their eyes were locked on the other.." We are in the  
same boat Kim..and how about I call Adam..and see what he wanted."

" It's up to you." Kim said

Tommy leaned over placing a kiss on Kim's cheek then reaching over and picking up his phone and dialed Adam's phone

_" Hello." Adam questioned after the second ring_

" Hey Adam it's me." Tommy informed

_" Oh hey Tommy..what's up?" Adam inquired_

" Nothing much..I'm just relaxing and chilling out." Tommy answered

_" Are you at home..if you are I can grab Rocky and we can head over there."_

" Actually I'm not at my apartment..I'm out of town." Tommy says cryptically

_" Where."_

Tommy flipped his cell off then reached over and picked up the hotel phone and redialed Adam's number who answered after the first ring and spoke  
before he did.." Sorry about that..my cell needed to finish recharging." Tommy explained

_" Alright..no problem..so where are you?" Adam asked_

" Way out of Angel Grove California." Tommy replied

Adam sat up on his couch thinking for a minute.." _Are you in Florida_."

" Yes I'm here..and I'm with Kim." Tommy reported

_" Oh..__**click**__..hold on that was my other line."_

" Okay." Tommy said

_Adam clicked over to the other line.." Hello."_

**" What's up Adam." Rocky wondered**

_" Nothing much..Tanya's out at work..and I'm on the other line with Tommy."_

**" Cool I'm on my way over to his apartment."**

_" He's not there Rocko..matter of face he's out of Town."_

**" Click over..I know he told you where he's at and I rather not spend any more time asking you." Rocky insisted**

_Adam reclicked over the line.." Tommy..I'm back."_

" Yeah..I'm still here Adam." Tommy reassured

_" Good..that was Rocky..he was on his way over to your apartment..you could've gave us a heads up."_

" I guess you guys should keep tabs on me then..I just got in my truck and left." Tommy retorted

_" No..it's just that as friends we thought that you would have called before or during your drive and told us not to come by your __house..anyways  
have you talked to Kat."_

Kim flinched lightly that went unnoticed by Tommy who answered Adam's proposition.." Before I left."

_" So she knows that your in Florida with Kim." Adam implied_

**' In Florida with Kim' Rocky mumbled to himself on the other end of the line**

Kim started to get up with Megan but Tommy's arm slid around her waist and Kim shot a glance at him in which he mouthed 'Stay put'

Kim rolled her eyes nontheless slipping back into the warmth of Tommy's comfort

" Yeah I'm with Kim and I told Kat that we should remain friends the relationship we had was platonic and nothing but that..and we both agreed on that..  
but she just like you have no clue to where I'm am."

_" Alright..so when will you be back." Adam asked_

" I don't know when we'll be back." Tommy replied softly

_" Hold up we'll..your bringing Kim back with you." Adam commented_

**' Please say yes' Rocky chanted over and over again in his head**

" Yes..Kim is returning to Angel Grove with me..but we are also bringing another guest with us as well."

_" A guest.." Adam retorted_

Tommy looked down at Megan who looked up at him smiling then she smiled at her mother as well.." Yeah a cute one."

**" What gives Tommy." Rocky blurted out exasperately**

"Hey Rocko..I sort figured that you was on the phone listening in." Tommy exclaimed

**" Well when Adam said that you weren't home I figured that he was already clued in on your whereabouts so I told him to ****click over and  
let me in on this conversation..anyway where is Kim at..is she there with you now."**

" Yes..I'm here Rocky."

**" Hey Girl..what's up and how you been crane." Rocky asked**

" Nothing much Ape..how's your back."

**" It's good..I'd miss you though.." Rocky says **

_" Me Too Crane." Adam injected_

" And I missed you guys as well..I know that y'all hate me and my past actions..and I understand if you two are just being civil here in front of Tommy  
and I don't hold it against you two."

_" Kim..I don't hold anything agaisnt you it was a shock for all of us that was hearing your words read out by me thinking that the letter was  
__good..listen though..you had to come to alot of conclusions about writing and sending the letter..but that's in the past none of was chosen __to  
compete in your world of gymnastics and none of us knew that you had to leave home and go to Florida until the last minute..and with all __that  
pressure dumped on your shoulders..it had to be hard..so I don't hold any animousity towards you." Adam replied_

**" And neither do I Kim..I was happy for you we all were..but I knew that eventually something big or shocking was just around the ****corner..  
and now that your coming home we can restrenghtened our friendship all over again." Rocky added**

Megan started to whimper a little bit in the background

_**" Is that a Baby." Rocky and Adam both questioned at the same time**_

Kim placed Megan's binky into her mouth who instantly settled down

_**" Uh..Guys." Rocky and Adam inquired again**_

" Yes she's our daughter..and she's nine months old." Kim replied

_" And you kept this from Tommy..his daughter all this long time." Adam inquired_

" Yes..but we've talked all of yesterday..and his son."

**" You had two babies." Rocky asked**

_" Yes I had twins..but unfortunately our son didn't make it."_

" Oh God Kim." Adam said softly

**" What happened Kimberly." Rocky implied sympathetically**

_" The Labor was handled poorly..the doctor who was taking charge of the delivery said that everything was progressing smoothly except for  
Baby B..__so instead of them performing an immediate C-Section..they allowed me to give birth naturally and when he was pushed out they  
tried to resuscitate __him at least two times..but I could see that the umblical cord was around his neck and I knew that he wasn't alive..so I've  
buried him in the Hospital __Cemetary." Kim revealed softly_

**" And your suing them for their negligence." Rocky injected testily**

" Yes..and the process is still pending."

_" Kim why didn't you call us..we would've been there for you." Adam said softly_

" I couldn't bear it if I had managed to stay on the phone long enough to hear the greeting then getting the response of being screamed at and to never  
call you again..so I let the fear take over me." Kim exclaimed

**" What are you guys gonna do since the both of you are moving back to Angel Grove." Rocky wondered**

" We're gonna have it unburied and have it sent to Angel Grove were another funeral will be held for him." Tommy informed as Kim looked down as  
her eyes started to tear up as she breathed in and out quickly. Tommy glanced down at Kim then he reached forward slightly.." I'll call you guys back  
soon and don't tell anyone else about this conversation..just that I'm out of Town."

**" We got it Tommy..see you soon Kim..bye you guys."**

" Bye guys." Kim said as the phone clicked of on all three ends. Tommy carefully picked up Megan and walked over to the bed on the end where he  
set two pillows around her then he went back over to the couch and picked Kim up and carried her over to the bed placing her next to Megan then  
spooning behind her and kissed her on the back of her head.." I'm so sorry Tommy."

" Kimberly I understand to a certain limit..so it's no need to apologize."

" Yes it is..our son died and I buried him..when I needed you there to hold and console me." Kim stated as she started to cry.." I..should've..have..had..  
you..there..with..me."

Tommy carefully tightened his arm around Kim's waist.." And I would've been there for you..but I'm here now..we'll be recreating the burial for our son  
properly..and I'll be there for you..like you'll be there for me..with our friends and family..speaking of family..how did your parents take it."

" Half and Half." Kim said quietly

" Half and Half..what happened Kim." Tommy inquired

Kim inhaled and exhaled deep breaths.." Well my mother only knows the fact that I was pregnant when she called me to congratulate me on the win, I said  
thank you but then I told her about more news and before I could even tell her I was expecting she told me now that I've competed in the Games and won  
good acheivements that I have the rest of my life to settle down and start a family..but College should be my next on my agenda..and I agreed to that so I  
told her that I've been accepted to CSU and she just went on and on until I told her that I was pregnant and she just turned her back on me so I hung up  
and called my father expecting the same treatment but he stuck by me and helped throughout my pregnancy and when it came time for the birth he raised  
hell when they handled the delivery carelessly..I'm really sorry that our son died Tommy..I deprived you of everything."

" Beautiful..we'll still have more to come and look forward to..I want you to believe when I say that I'm not judging you..the point you had your father to  
help you out during that period of your life..and I bet that your father wasn't pleased to know that I had been very intimate with his babygirl." Tommy  
injected teasingly

Kim laughed lightly as her hands came up to her face and wiped away her tears as Tommy's thumb brushed against both side of her face then she turned  
onto her stomach letting her head fall down then lifting it back up and locking eyes with him.." My father wanted to come to Angel Grove..take you by  
your collar and placing you up against the wall demanding you to tell him what right did you have to go that far with his daughter..he wanted to see your  
reaction..but I told him about the letter and he dropped it and promised that he would be there unlike my mother and then he told me that sometime down  
the road I'll find a way to tell you..but I never would have thought that you would come to me and see what's now become my life."

" Correction..what our life has become..we'll take it slow and then somewhere down the line we'll take the next step into the married life." Tommy said

" I'm lucky..even if I don't deserve your compassion or you for that matter..I promise I'll make it up to you everyday of our lives..that means I'll treat you  
like a king from now on." Kim proclaimed

Tommy reached up and gently moved a few strands of Kim's hair behind her ear as a rose color tinted her cheeks.." We both should be counted for the  
downfall of our relationship falling apart like that..I shouldn't have went to the park to mope..what I should've done was call you or get the first flight out  
of Angel Grove to get answers to the multiple questions that was swimming through my head..so your not the only one to blame here..we both are and I  
want to know if you can forgive me." Tommy wondered

" Of course I can forgive you Tommy." Kim said then she impulsively leaned down and kissed Tommy on the lips but pulled back quickly.." I'm so-sor-  
sorry..I-I did-didn't mean t-to." Kim explained as she leaned up on her knees giving Tommy space

Tommy sat up and got off the bed and making a hasty retreat into the bathroom closing the door behind him and leaning up against it..' It felt just like the  
first time..and I'm getting the same feelings I got after we kissed at the park' Tommy thought to himself as his head shot up.." That's it I'm gonna show her  
that we can still be like the teenagers we were but with more positive attitude towards the way our life that has been layed before us..we'll further our  
education and all of the dreams we have will happen when it's time for them." Tommy muttered as he pushed up off the door and opened the door and  
stepping back into the room then glancing down at the bed were Megan was sleeping soundly surrounded by two pillows on each side of her then he  
looked out towards the balcony

Kim slowly gripped the railing as the warm breeze softly went through her hair as her eyes where shut tightly.." Why..why..why did I have to go and do  
that..of course part me never wanted it to stop..I mean I had no right to go and kiss him."

Tommy silently approached Kim then linked his arms around her waist making her jump slightly then relax.." Not to disappoint you beautiful..but I'd  
enjoyed the kiss..and you had the right to kiss me otherwise I would've done what you did and then the roles would've been reversed with you inside  
the bathroom and me out here or somewhere..Kim the kiss felt right..just like this." Tommy commented as he leaned down a little bit and placed a kiss  
on Kim's neck feeling her shudder then sway.." I still can get to you..like you can get to me..just like the time when you and Jason was taking by Divatox."

" I remember that event clearly especially when you and the rest of Rangers came into the pit..I had to fight to hold onto my laughter."

" Why." Tommy implied

" Because Jason didn't tell me about your color change..in fact he didn't say much about you or the others..otherwise he would be on the receiving end  
of something being thrown upside his head..cause he would've wind up trying to reason with me about my decisions..did he try it with you when he was  
the gold ranger." Kim retorted

" No..but sometimes I could tell he was gonna start..but he just dropped it and left it alone." Tommy explained as he moved himself behind her and locked  
his arms around her waist.." This is how it's gonna be from now on Kim."

" How can you be so sure about that Tommy." Kim inquired

" I'm not sure Kim..I'm positive..life has given us a second chance..and with a baby to raise..it won't be easy on us..but we'll be there for her just like she's  
depending on us to love her and be there for her..and besides I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." Tommy exclaimed

" Neither am I handsome..neither am I." Kim agreed as she leaned in towards him

Tommy's hand tilted Kim's head up and leaned down kissing her lips gently and feeling Kim's hand brush the side of his face Megan's cry wailed into their  
moment

" Our daughter want's some attention from us..so you gotta get used to it." Kim stated as she took his hand and led him back into the room and over to the  
bed to see their daughter laying on her with the pillow underneath he

" You know what that means Beautiful." Tommy suggested as he leaned on the bed and picked Megan up and brought her into the cradle of his arms

" Yes I do know what that means." Kim replied as she buzzard Megan's stomach which resulted in Megan kicking her feet and laughing.." It's time to break  
out the playpen and walker along with extra supervision on this soon to be road runner..also she trying to learn how to walk."

" At nine months old..I think my mother had told me that at nine and a half months I was walking some..but most of the time I was holding onto anything  
that my little hands go grip into..like my life depended on it."

Kim looked up at Tommy.." I'm scared..I don't know what to expect from your parents..they might not want me to step foot in their home anymore."

" If they don't then we'll cross that when it comes..besides my apartment has two bedrooms and Megan can have the spare room." Tommy said

" Good..but my father brought back my old house for me."

" Cool..since we are starting our relationship off slow..how about we come up with an schedule for Megan." Tommy applied as he looked down at his  
daughter.." Then maybe mommy can join daddy on a few dates here and there..what do you think Megan shall Mommy allow me to take her on some  
dates." Tommy injected as he kissed Megan's head and she smiled showing two little teeth then Tommy looked up at Kim

" I would love to." Kim replied

" Do you think Megan will give us a run for our money when she get's to the infamous " Terrible 2's" stage." Tommy asked

" Tommy she's half us..you better believe she will." Kim answered as she spread out a large cover and placed some toys on and the two of them sat  
down and entertained their daughter for a few hours

_**The End of this chapter**_

_**Please drop a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter..I apologize for the late update..I've been going through some things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy or Kim..just the name of Olivers, Mr Hart and Megan!!**

_**Tommy's hotel room  
**__**7:30 p.m.**_

Kim and Tommy layed on the floor side by side taking turns entertaining their nine month old daughter who was still laughing and kicking her little feet.." Tommy it's getting close to your parent impending arrival in Florida." Kim pointed out as the rain drizzled outside the window

Tommy looked up at Kim.." I know that your worried but I'm gonna talk them first before we all meet..so that will give you time to relax alright." Tommy stated

Kim nodded her head in agreement as she let her hands tickle Megan's stomach

_**Florida International Airport  
7:35 p.m.**_

As soon as their plane landed on the ground and the passenger's were allowed to exit of the plane The Oliver had relaxed emotions across their faces as they slowly made their way down the winded hallway and out of the designated gate and walked over to the luggage drop in

" Franklin call Tommy and tell him that we've arrived please." Mrs. Oliver suggested

" I'll call him when we are able to get a cab..there is no need to have him waiting outside for knows how long." Mr. Oliver informed as he took his phone off his hip and turned it on then placed it back into the clip

Both Olivers waited for ten minutes until they spotted their luggage sliding down the shoot and onto the waiting conveyor belt then waited for the couple in front of them get theirs before moving into grab their suitcases then made their way out of the airport sliding doors

" TAXI." Mrs. Oliver shouted as she waved her hand until one pulled to a stop in front of them

The Driver opened the trunk up and Mr. Oliver took both of their suitcases and placed the into the trunk before closing the top and walking around the side and entering the back of the cab.." Marriot Hotel please."

" Alright." the Taxi Driver interjected as he pulled onto the street and out of the Airport

Mr. Oliver took his phone out and opened it and pressing the button to connect his call to his son's cell

_**Tommy's Hotel Room  
7:42 p.m.**_

Tommy looked up at the nightstand table to see his phone buzzing and vibrating against the table then he glanced at Kim who shrugged her shoulders..Tommy reached over and picked up his phone then flipped it open and placed it to his ear.." Hey Dad."

" Hey son..I'm calling you to let you know that we made it safely and we're heading to the hotel as we speak."

" How far are you."

Mr. Oliver looked out the window.." Actually we are just pulling into the lot."

" Alright I'll be down in a five." Tommy said as he turned around to face the window

Kim got up and went into the bathroom after making sure Megan was secured

" Okay." Mr. Oliver affirmed feeling as there was nothing else to say so he just hung up the phone

Tommy closed his phone and placed it back on the nightstand then turned around to see Kimberly's vacant spot.." Hey Kimberly."

Kim poked her head out of the bathroom.." That was your parents wasn't it."

" Yes that was my father informing me that they are downstairs." Tommy answered as he picked up Megan and placed her in her carseat

Kim nodded her head then walked over to the suitcases and started close it then moved on to another one.." I think it's best that I go then."

Tommy took a few strides over and grab a hold of Kim's hand and brought her into his arms..I want you to stay put..I'm gonna go down there and greet them while you take your mind off of the inevitable meeting..I'm gonna try and soften the blow alright.." Tommy implied

Kim nodded her head and layed it against his chest.." I hoping that what I'm invisioning isn't gonna come true."

" Well we will face it together..but I don't want to come back here to find an empty room..I'm gonna call the phone when I get them into their room..and If I don't get an answer..I can bet that you won't get far from me..I waited this long... I'm not gonna wait any longer." Tommy said as he tilted her head up and locked eyes with hers

" I won't go anywhere Tommy." Kim said

Tommy nodded then he leaned down and kissed Kim on her cheek getting a small sigh from Kim

" I think I'm gonna try and get a nap in..while you go and enter World War II.." Kim added

" Very Funny Beautiful..that might not happen until sometime tomorrow..but on the other hand World War I might happen as soon as I tell them about today..I can see that at least ten questions will be flying out of their mouths as soon as they get over the shock that we have a daughter." Tommy said

" I hope they won't turn their backs on me..but I don't know what to expect until you tell them..and I hope they don't judge me either..you better go ahead on down there I'll be here waiting for you to call." Kim insisted

Tommy nodded his head then looked over at Megan who was starting to squirm in her seat.." What if you aren't able to get a nap."

" I don't know..I'll find something to do..maybe I'll call my father."

" Should I be the getting scared now." Tommy wondered

" Kim shrugged her shoulders a little bit and laughed lightly.." I guess we both have to face the parental figures sooner than later."

Tommy extricated his arms then took a deep breath and let it out before going to the door and opening it and leaving out of the room

Kim went over to her bag and dug in it and removed her cell phone flipping it over and going through her contacts list until she came across her father's entry and pressed the green call button

_" Hart Residence..Liam speaking." Liam implied_

" Good Evening Liam..is my father there." Kim asked

_" Good Evening to you to Miss Kimberly..one minute please." Liam stated_

" Alright." Kim spoke before she heard the phone being placed back down in the stand until it was picked up a few seconds later

_" Hey Angel..how are you." Mr. Hart inquired_

" Hi Daddy..I'm fine..but I got something to tell you though." Kim replied

_" Oh you do..well I'm listening." Mr. Hart says_

" Earlier yesterday afternoon..Tommy called me to tell me that he was on his way to see me..I didn't come out right and tell him about Megan..I just told him to walk over to the bed and he got a few steps in before he stopped and stared at Megan's little hand was waving through the air..he didn't get mad at me like I wanted him to..so we talked for a few minutes and I told him about his son..he told me to pack up everything and I did and now I'm in his hotel suite with Megan." Kim revealed

_" And where is Tommy is he there." Mr. Hart asks_

" No he's with his parents as we speak." Kim said as she took a deep breath

_" Kimberly I'm on my way..what hotel are you at." Mr Hart wondered as he got up from his chair and took his suit jacket off the back of the chair_

" The Marriot." Kim stated

_" Okay..I'll just ask for Tommy's hotel room number when I get there..see you soon angel." Mr. Hart commented_

" Alright Daddy..bye."

_" Bye..Liam get the car ready." Mr. Hart exclaimed as he ended the call _

Kim closed the phone and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her Dad is coming

_Downstairs in the lobby_

Both Olivers stood behind the others customers waiting to be checked into the hotel as well.." Do you think we'll meet Kim tonight." Mrs. Oliver asked

" No I don't think we'll see her today sometime tomorrow..depends on what she decides." Mr. Oliver replies

Tommy waited until the rest of the other people to exit off of the elevator before he got off from the elevator and turned the corner and heading towards the receptionist desk where he saw his parents step up to the counter so Tommy hung back and watched as they gave what was needed for a deposit then placed all of their items back into the respective places and receive a set of Hotel Cards and went over to them as soon as they moved down the side.." Hello Mom and Dad."

" Hey Son." Mr. Oliver greeted

" Hi Thomas..can we go." Mrs. Oliver wondered

Tommy nodded his head and took his mother's suitcase and carry on from her and led both of his parents towards the elevator and manged to caught one before it closed and  
the Oliver's boarded the cart.." What floor did they assign you."

" 1214." Mrs. Oliver informed

Tommy pressed the 12th button and watched as the doors closed shut and waited until the elevator reached it's destination. Tommy was the first one off the elevator and led his  
parents down the left side of the hall until he reached their door

Mr. Oliver slide his Hotel Card down the slip and received the green light to open the door and waited until his wife entered the room with him following and Tommy close behind him closing the door with his foot

Mrs. Oliver scrutinized her son before she opened her mouth and sat down on the couch.." Thomas there is something different about you..I can see that your body language isn't lacking like it was and your eyes is full of happiness..care to explain."

Tommy sighed as he turned around and faced his mother who was on the couch then joined by his father.." I was wondering how long it was gonna take before you got to the point and I'm not surprised that it didn't take long to feel that motherly gaze upon me." Tommy explained then sat down across from them.." And to answer your question..I have a reason to be...a couple of reason to be exact."

Mr. Oliver took his wife's hand.." Shelby let him finish before you hound him okay."

" Alright Franklin..but as soon as he's done I will start asking questions." Mrs. Oliver agreed

Tommy inhaled and exhaled before closing his hands together.." I haven't been honest with either of you for quite a few months..there was a time when I was feeling down and that was due to Kim's letter..and the way I dealt with the letter..I went out to early and tried to move on which was absurd and completely different then what I should've done in the first place..so I did that few months after it was sent..I brought a plane ticket to Florida got on the plane and went to see Kim..when I got there and found her it wasn't a proper greeting it turned into an argument and she told me to go back to Angel Grove and forget about her and what we used to have..I told her no and it went back and forth until one thing led to another." Tommy said as he looked at both of his parents

Mrs. Oliver scrunched up her eye brows before it dawned on her.." You and Kimberly had sex."

" No Mom it wasn't sex..it was love..for the first time me and Kim gave each other to one another..and to be honest I'm glad it happened cause we talked it out the next day and mutally decided to give it another shot and we did for a whole month before she stopped..I didn't call her and she didn't call me over the next eight months..and it had me wondering what went wrong so I called her and told her that I was coming to see her..she didn't try to stop me that was because I hung up before she could..so when I'd arrived at her place she invited me in and gestured for me to walk over to the bed and I got a few steps in before this little gloved hand stuck up in the air..there was a baby girl laying on the bed." Tommy revealed

" A Baby..Tommy you are nineteen years old son." Franklin injected

" I know dad..but Kim is eighteen about be nineteen herself..I know that we made a mistake without using protection..but the result has turned out to be a very beautiful chubby angel..I got both her and Kim out of there and downstairs in my hotel room..and soon after we get everything down here settled Kim is returning to Angel Grove with me but she'll be living in her old house while I'll still have my apartment." Tommy explains

" Is that what the both of you mutally agreed on this time around." Mr. Oliver queried

" Yes Dad..that's what we agreed on and we're gonna take it slow." Tommy affirmed

" Tommy..I don't understand why she didn't tell you the moment she learned of her pregnancy." Mrs. Oliver interjected

" That's something Kim has to explain when she wants to..she told me yesterday that she selfishly let me be free" Tommy said

" Son..your freedom was gone the minute she found out that she was carrying your child..you loved her and she loved you..she kept your child from you and didn't tell you until you came to see her..the both you lost your freedom back when you two took that step..and I don't think anyone else is gonna get in the way of you two ever again." Mr. Oliver replied

" You got that right dad..we both have alot to make up for..getting to know each other again without that much of long distance..bringing Megan up in loving evirionment." Tommy added

" What about her parents..aren't they thrilled to have a grand daughter." Mrs. Oliver implied

" Her mother hasn't want anything to do with Kimberly..but on the other hand her father has been with her through everything I should've been there to witness..but for right now I told her that I was gonna call her." Tommy informed as he reached over and pulled the phone over and set it on top of the coffee table and pushed the speaker phone button and dialed his hotel number

Kim hit the phone on her end.." Tommy..is that you." Kim inquired as she beserted against Megan's feet

" Yeah it's me Kim." Tommy assured

Megan perked up at the sound of her father's voice.." Tommy she's looking around the room for you." Kim informs happily

" maaaadaaaaa." Megan suqealed

" Oh my gosh..she..Megan..angel." Kim said as she kissed her daughter on her cheek

_Knock, Knock_

Kim picked Megan up and carried her over to the door.." Who is it."

_" Who do you think."_

Kim smiled as she opened the door.." Hi Daddy."

" How are my two angels doing." Mr Hart asked as he came into the room

" Doing good so far..Megan just said her first syllabel." Kim exclaimed

" Really..then she's definitely taking after Tommy..cause you were always gabbing your gums and said you first syllabel at eight months..so is Tommy still with his parents." Mr. Hart wondered

" Yes sir Mr. Hart I am." Tommy answered for himself over the speaker

Mr Hart went over and sat down on the bed.." Good Evening to you Thomas, Franklin and Shelby." Mr. Hart greeted

" Hello to you to Gerald." The Olivers says in unison

" How are you doing Mr. Hart." Tommy inquired

" I'm doing good Thomas..Kim has already told me about what happened and she also told me that she told you about Megan's brother as well." Mr. Hart retorted

Both of Tommy's parents looked at his son with wided eyed expressions and Tommy held up his hand to hold off questions.." Yeah she did..and I wished I was there..but I'm glad she had you there though."

" I know you do Thomas..but Kim is stubborn just like her mother..and I admit there was some hard times..so how long are you and your parents gonna be here." Mr. Hart wondered

" A few days at least..I want to see if I can have my son's deceased body relocated back home..he may be gone and I don't think I can just put his death behind me in any kind of fashion..then I would like to go and chat with the doctors and nurses that was involved with the delivery." Tommy said

" Well I can give them a call when I get back home and call Kim and tell her the outcome..but the way they mishandled the delivery was wrong to begin with." Mr. Hart commented

" What do you mean Gerald." Mrs Oliver asks

" When Kim was admitted she told them that she felt it best that she have a C-section because something felt wrong to her..but they did a sonogram on her and said they saw nothing out of the ordinary..but the baby boy was in distressed and they allowed Kim to push him out and then they tried to resucistate him but to no avail..and that's negligence for misconduct..so seeing as you weren't there during the birthing procedure..I'll see that they do tell you their side." Mr Hart injected

" Me and Franklin will be attending as well..seeing as I work in a hospital and I know the protocol." Mrs. Oliver added

" No problem at all..I know what Kim has done to your son is wearing heavy on you seeing as they got back together and has made you grandparents..but hopefully when we all meet tomorrow face to face and not over the phone we can all put aside the past and let it remain there..and on that note I'm gonna end this call and bid all of you a good night."

" And good night to you to Gerald." Both of Tommy's parents said

" Night Mr. Hart." Tommy injected

" Goodnight Mr and Mrs. Oliver." Kim tossed in before her father shut of the speaker phone.." Don't worry..we'll talk it all out tomorrow..and even if they do..I just want you to remember what's important..they'll come around once they realize how important their son is to them..as well as their granddaughter..so I'll call you in first thing in the morning alright." Mr. Hart stated

Kimberly nodded and gave her father another hug while he gave a kiss on her forehead and the same to his granddaughter then turned and walked out of the hotel room

" I only hope they can forgive me."

Tommy soon bid his parents goodnight then leaving out of their room and heading down to his.." I'm Back Kimberly."

" How did they look when my father told them about their grandson."

" Shocked and mad..I think it's gonna a not so calm meeting with those doctors and nurses." Tommy says

" I think it's about time they try and get over on you..I was distraught and too emotional to deal with them..and they had told my father because he wasn't allowed back there cause he wasn't the birth father..but he wasn't far from the room..I looked over at him before I passed out."

Tommy brung Kim in his arms and hugged her.." It's gonna get settled tomorrow..now come why don't we get some sleep..cause tomorrow is gonna be a long and eventful day." Tommy suggested

Kim nodded her head and she and Tommy took care of their nightly rituals before climbing into bed and placing their arms over Megan and falling asleep!!

_**The End of chapter 5**_

_**Please R&R!!**_

**_Tay_**


End file.
